Love Noodles
by D-chan6
Summary: WAIII!! This is a Mana x Shinya RPG by my friend Scarlet and I!! Mana and Shinya go out for dinner at a noodle house, and then back to Shinya's house for dessert. *coughs* ^_^; It's yaoi, so if you aren't ok with that, don't read. ^_^ R&R please!!!!


Love Noodles  
A J-rock RPG by D-chan and Scarlet  
Pairing: Mana (Malice Mizer) x Shinya (Dir en grey)  
Rating: ItÕs a lemon. o_o   
Genre: Yaoi romance!! Soooo.. if the idea of 2 beautiful boys doing unspeakable things to each other doesnÕt make you melt into a happy puddle on the floor, you may want to find something else to read.  
Disclaimer: We donÕt own Malice Mizer.. or Dir en Grey.. or yaoi. We donÕt happen to own ShinyaÕs apartment or a noodle house either. Just letting you know... so please.. DONÕT SUE US!!! x_x  
  
  
Shinya continued the kiss. He couldn't believe this; Mana here.. and this kiss.. It would be unforgettable.   
Mana could see from the corner of his eye, the other people in the noodle house looking over at them. But at this point, it didn't matter. He had never been so happy in his life.  
Shinya slowly moved his hand upon Mana's ear and a part of his cheek. He was so happy.. He had never been this happy ever.. Shinya didn't mind if others were looking over.  
The waiter was now looming over the two men. It was heartbreaking, but Mana had to break the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.  
Shinya gazed into Mana's dark beautiful eyes for a moment. He slowly removed his hand from Mana's face and placed two fingers upon his lips where Mana's saliva still was. He suddenly blushed.. but he was actually very happy.  
Mana's face turned bright red as he looked up at the impatient waiter.   
He quickly whipped the saliva away.. "Uhm.. I'll have.. Chicken Udon.. Thank.. you.." Shinya looked down with embarrassment.  
"I'll have the same...." Mana turned away, face a mask of embarrassment. "Shinya... I'm sorry"  
The waiter slightly bowed and left.. with a rather odd look on his face. Shinya turned to Mana.. "No, Please don't me sorry. I.. I.. enjoyed.. the.. kiss.."  
"So did I. But... you know.... maybe here wasn't the right time and place. I couldn't help it, Shinya. You're so cute." He blushed.  
"Its okay, really. I don't mind." Shinya blushed extremely. "So are you Mana.." He suddenly looked down at his lap blushing. "Do you.. want to come back to my apartment after we eat? Or.. continue to shop?"  
Mana's cheeks were bright red. "Well.. I think it'd be nice to go back to your.. apartment..."  
Shinya put his hand against his cheek as he went a brighter shade of red.. "Alright."  
The waiter then came with their food and set it in front of them.  
Mana nodded to the waiter. "Thank you", he said, and began to eat.  
Shinya started to eat.. After about a ten to fifthteen minute period, he was finished.  
Mana, being the quick eater that he was, had gotten finished a few moments prior, and was now ready to leave.  
He quickly whipped his mouth. The waiter appeared again and Shinya payed the bill. "Shall we go?"  
Mana nodded, smiling, and escorted Shinya out the door.  
He slowly walked out and began to walk with Mana. "My apartment isn't to far away from here actually."  
"Should we just walk then?"  
"Mm, my car is just over there."  
The blue haired man giggled playfully. Please, don't let anything go wrong. This is a once in a lifetime chance....  
Shinya slowly began to walk to his car and unlocked the car getting in.  
Mana sat down in the passenger's side, and, with a sigh, buckled his seatbelt.  
Shinya also buckled his seatbelt. This was a rare moment, Shinya driving. He turned on the car and drive to his apartment.  
Within a couple minutes, they entered and Shinya parked.  
"That was fast", Mana commented.  
"T-Thanks." He slowly got out of the car and waited for Mana to exit his car.  
Mana got out quickly, the light breeze blowing his silky blue hair to one side.  
Shinya smiled warmly as he see Mana.. Letting the light breeze run through his beautiful long brown hair.  
He walked up to the other man, linking their arms together nervously. "So... which apartment's yours?"  
He blushed when Mana linked arms with him. "Its right over there.. Room 6."  
Mana gazed into those beautiful brown eyes of his as he unlocked the door. He carefully observed Shinya's every movement, face still bright red.  
He slowly sat down on the couch and looked at Mana's every movement.  
Mana bent over to take off his shoes, bending down far enough for Shinya to be able to look up his skirt. I'm such a tease...  
Shinya got a quick glance up Mana's skirt.. Blushing like crazy.. he then really want Mana to sit next to him.  
Mana sat himself next to Shinya and smiled. "So... Shinya... what do you want to do?" The words seemed to roll off his lips, as he looked up at the brunette, eyes full of curiosity.  
Shinya slowly moved closer to Mana. "Anything you would." It didn't sound like him at all, but he meant every word he said. Shinya slowly rested his head upon Mana's shoulder.  
Mana smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but was too shy to bring up the subject... He stayed quiet, and wrapped his arms around Shinya.  
Shinya looked up at him smiling.. He knew what he wanted to do but was to shy to utter it. "uhm.."  
"Hmm? Did you say something, Shinya?", he asked politely.  
He blushed extremely, "No.. but.. I.. uhm.."   
Mana held him in his arms, fingers running up and down his spine. He hoped Shinya was ok with this.  
"mmm.." Shinya couldn't help it.. He moved his head to Mana's neck and began to lick his neck.  
Mana let out a soft moan. I guess he had the same idea in mind as I did....  
He must have had the same idea in his mind as I did.. He slowly moved on his lap and began to lick more.  
Mana layed down on the couch so that the other man was on top of him. He ran his fingers through Shinya's soft brown hair and kissed him.  
Shinya kissed back.. continuing the kiss with his eyes closed lightly. He lay on top of Mana.  
Mana moved from Shinya's mouth to lick and suck on his neck.   
Shinya moaned lightly.. Mmmm.  
Mana purred. "Do you want to go to your room?"  
"... Sure.." He slowly got up.. holding Mana's hand lightly.  
Mana blushed. "Lead the way".  
"Alright.." Smiling, He lead them into his room and Shinya moved to bed, laying down.  
Mana looked at him, eyes darkened with desire. He unzipped his dress, and let it fall to the floor.  
Shinya slowly unbuttoned his dress.. slowly removing it from the bed.  
Mana took a few steps closer to the bed before taking off his black silk slip as well.   
Shinya was already laying the comfortable bed.. naked.  
Mana shot the drummer a lustful gaze, and took a seat next to him on his bed.   
Shinya looked at him lustfully.. He moved his arms up over his head gracefully; still gazing at him.  
He brushed the blue hair from his face and advanced on Shinya until their faces were mere inches apart. "You.. have a beautiful body."  
Shinya slowly raised his hand up and touched Mana's soft cheek. "And so do you."  
"I want you to be mine tonight, Shinya," he whispered, lips gently brushing the other man's cheek. He moved his head forward a bit to nibble his ear.  
"Mmm.." Shinya blushed and slowly closed his eyes. "I want to be your's tonight, Mana.." He moved his lips over to meet his and gently kissed.  
Mana was nervous at first, but lost himself in the warmth and wetness of Shinya's mouth as his tongue roamed every inch.   
His cheeks burning with blush.. He slipped his tongue gently into Mana's mouth. Shinya slowly moved it around; touching every bit of Mana's mouth.  
The blue-haired guitarist pulled away, a wet string of saliva still connecting their mouths. He ran his tongue from Shinya's lips to his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin.  
Shinya gently closed his beautiful eyes. Moaning escaping his lips which were still covered in Mana's saliva.   
Mana felt a wave of desire pass through him as he heard the other man's moans. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, see every last inch of his fragile body, trembling slightly with nervousness. He would try his best to comfort him in any way he could.  
Shinya could feel Mana shaking slightly and opened his eyes slowly. He gently rubbed his back.. Moving his head up, Shinya licked his Mana's neck softly.  
Mana ran his thumb over Shinya's nipple, causing the man to moan even louder. He took it between his forefinger and thumb and gave it a sharp pinch.  
Shinya moaned louder.. gently slipping Mana's black slip off his beautiful body more and more. He ran his hand down the inside of Mana's slip.  
Mana let his slip and panties slide off his feet and onto the floor, displaying his flawless body for Shinya to see.   
Shinya gently moved Mana on top of him.. His breathe moving over Mana's soft shoulder. He still ran his fingers down Mana's soft skin.  
Mana took Shinya' hand and led it down to the hardness between his legs. "I.. I want you to touch me..."  
Shinya blushed to the extreme. Shaking.. He gently moved his fingers slowly up Mana's legs.. to his thighs.. then up to his butt.  
Mana blushed, and let out a soft moan. He traced his long, slender fingers to Shinya's erection, stroking it gently. "You're very good at this, Shinya."  
Shinya gently gazed into Mana's beautiful eyes. He stroke more against Mana's soft skin. "Mana.. You have such soft beautiful skin.."  
Mana held Shinya's member with a tighter grasp, pumping his fist up and down as he kissed him once more. "As do you, Shinya..."  
Shinya let moans escape his lips. He slowly moved the palm of his hand up and down Mana's legs and butt slowly.  
Shinya opened his mouth wide.. letting out a heavy moan. He gribbed Mana's bare back.  
Mana smiled playfully, and nipped at Shinya's neck. "Dear... I want to taste you... will you let me...?"  
"Mmm.. Yes..." Shinya rubbed his back.. softly digging his finger tips into Mana's skin.  
Mana planted soft kisses down his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue in his navel before taking Shinya's member in his mouth.  
Shinya gently moved his legs apart more and he gasped. The young drummer let loud moans escape his pretty lips.  
Mana withdrew, licking and sucking at the tip as he listened to Shinya's moans.  
Shinya slowly looked down at Mana. He continued to moan, but softer then before.  
Mana looked up at Shinya, blushing. His length was glistening with his saliva. "S..Shin-chan... Am i making you feel good?"  
"Mm.. mm.. yes.." Shinya could feel his cheeks burning with blush. But he didn't mind this at all; He was enjoying this and enjoying Mana's presence.  
He brushed his blue hair behind his ear and went back to what he had been doing. He hoped he wasn't disappointing him- he couldn't take all of Shinya's length in his mouth without choking.  
Shinya was enjoying it. He moaned more; gripping Mana's shoulder.  
He pulled back once more. "Shinya.. when you feel like you're going to come, let me know, alright?"  
Shinya slowly closed his eyes tight and moaned. "Mmm.. Okay.."  
Mana sped up his skillful licking and sucking motions. He had let one of his hands find his own hardness, stroking it quickly, desperately seeking release.  
Shinya gently patted Mana's head giving him a hint. The release came to Shinya. White goo dripping out of him.  
Mana sat up, looking to Shinya with a glazed look in his eyes. A bit of the thick, milky fluid dripped from the sides of his mouth.  
Shinya gazed at him for a moment. The white fluid dripping down his legs.  
He ran his fingers through the drummer's soft brown hair and fell into a deep, passionate kiss.  
Shinya began to kiss back passionate- entering his tongue into his mouth.  
Mana licked some of Shinya's seed from his lips. "You taste sweet like sugar, Shinya..."  
".. So do you, Mana." He kissed his lips more and then licked Mana's cheek.  
"Shinya...", Mana whispered. "Have you ever been taken by a man?"  
"This is my first time. This is my first time liking anyone this much." Shinya whispered back.  
He kissed the other man gently on the forehead. "I want to take your virginity, Shinya," he said, voice rough with arousal. " Let me be your first time."  
"Yes, Mana. Take my virginity. I want you to be my first." Shinya said. He wanted more and enjoyed being with Mana like this.   
Mana kissed him gently on his forehead, his hair matted with sweat. "Turn around," he instructed, as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.  
"Mmm... Yes.." Shinya slowly got off his bed watching Mana exit the room. Smiling, he lay back down.. but with his back up. He moved his head facing the door, waiting for his lover to return.  
Mana stood at the door, gently running his fingers over the brass doorknob. "Do you have something we can use for lubrication, Shinya?"  
Shinya blushed at the thought. "Yes.. In the bathroom.. near the toothbrushes.."  
Mana nodded, returning to the bed with a bottle of lube. He glanced down at his lover and poured the lube over his fingers.  
Shinya smiled lustfully. He wanted Mana so badly. The drummer's long fingers gripping the pillow with excitiment.  
The blue-haired guitarist applied a gracious amount to Shinya's tight opening and pushed a finger inside of him.  
Shinya let out a loud moan.. gripping the pillow even more. At first it was painful, but he enjoyed it.  
Mana paused just as he was about to add another finger. "Shinya, have you ever had anything inside of you before?"  
Shinya felt his face burn a bit from the blush. "N-No... This is my first time.."  
Mana pet the drummer's pretty face and gazed into his eyes. "Don't you ever... put your own fingers inside yourself?" He blushed as well.  
Shinya hid his blushing face in the soft pillow.  
He added the second finger, pressing against his inner walls, looking for that spot... "Because it feels good, Shinya. Don't you feel good?"  
Shinya let out a series of moans. "Yes.. It feels.. great.." He held onto the pillow case.  
Mana withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his nipples, rubbing them seductively. He coated his dripping member with the lube and positioned himself at Shinya's entrance.  
Shinya drew his eyes closed continuing to moan as loud or even louder as before. "Harder.." He said under his breathe wishing for the request.  
Once he was all the way in, and about to fulfill his lover's request, he paused, giving him enough time to adjust to the feeling of mana being in him. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. But the pain will go away, and you'll feel good, I promise."  
"Alright... Thank you.. Mana.." He enjoyed it even though there was great pain. Shinya tried his best to relax and just enjoy it.  
"Now.. about your request..." He pulled almost completely out of him, and thrusted his hips forward with all his strength, ending balls-deep in the other man. He pet Shinya's soft brown hair as his entire body shivered in delight.  
Shinya could feel Mana's warm hand against his heard. "Mana!" He began to moan louder. It was so painful, but he actually enjoying it.  
Mana cried out in pleasure as he rammed himself into the man's body beneath him, searching desperately for completion. "S..Shinya.... touch yourself. I want you to feel as good as I do..", he said between harsh breaths.  
Shinya slowly moved his hand down to his member.. rubbing and stroking it quickly. He let out many moans loudly. After a few minutes, a white fluid exited Shinya's body.  
Mana came only a few moments and desperate thrusts later, filling Shinya with his warm seed.  
Shinya moaned softly.. Smiling he was enjoying it so much.  
He pulled out of him, and collapsed on the bed, cradling Shinya in his arms.  
Shinya slowly cuddled up to Mana. "I love you so much, Mana.."  
Mana kissed him gently on the forehead and nestled his head on his shoulder. "I love you too."  
Shinya slowly moved his hands around Mana.. beings close to him, he felt safe.  
Mana let out a cat- like yawn and fell asleep next to the young drummer, a slight smile on his face.  
Shinya watched him for a couple moments.. Then closed his eyes, yawned and fell asleep. A large smile across his lips.  
  
~*~*owari*~*~  
  
AuthorÕs notes:  
From Scarlet: *waves* Hii. I RPed as Dir en grey's beautiful drummer, Shinya. It was lots of fun to RP with my dear dear friend D-chan! I hope you like our RPG.. :3 Take care.  
From D-chan: I RPed Mana!! ^_^ Since I love him sooooo much!! *dances* And a note, sorry if the first bit seems a little.. random. My baka self forgot to save the first session.. o_o *hides under a rock* So.. theyÕre eating dinner together at a noodle house. It goes on from there. Hope ya liked it!! WeÕre getting started on a Miyabi x Kyo RPG, so that should be up before too long!! ^_____^ 


End file.
